Solo me faltas tú
by Noami Sonomi Kaname
Summary: La navidad no será perfecta hasta que vea a esa persona que siempre estuvo sumida en la soledad. Decide dejar todo para ir con él antes de que el vacío de su corazón la consuma. [Alakou oneshot Modern AU]


**Solo me faltas tu**

Aquella noche sentía que le faltaba algo, su mirada vagaba por la mesa de encaje blanco donde estaban los cubiertos de plata y la vajilla de porcelana. El corazón le latía lentamente, cansado y sin vida. ¿Por qué se sentía de ese modo? No era lógico. Ahí estaba su familia, la gente que siempre atesoró a lo largo de su vida. Sus amigos no estaban allí, puesto que pasaban su tiempo con sus respectivos parientes, pero eso no le preocupada. Entonces, ¿qué le faltaba? Se hallaba en un estado que la hacía completamente sorda al mundo exterior. Si quiera podía escuchar su nombre siendo repetido reiteradas veces por sus hermanos. Ella les observó confundida, esperando algo de su parte.

― ¿Qué te ocurre? ¡Disfruta de la fiesta! ―exclamó Kouha con entusiasmo.

Ella solo se limitó a negar cualquier tipo de teoría que sus hermanos estaban ideando en sus mentes. Esa respuesta no les bastó e insistieron durante más de veinte minutos. La menor de ellos acabó por contarles su dilema:

―Siento que así no debería pasar esta navidad.

― ¿Te has cansado de estas celebraciones? ―interrogó Koumei.

―Te entiendo ―Sonrió Kouha― siempre son lo mismo, llega hasta a ser predecible ―Jugueteó con su comida antes de meterla en su boca.

―Creo que necesito ir a tomar aire ―dijo ella poniéndose de pie.

―Pero vuelve para que te saludemos a medianoche ―ordenó Kouen.

― ¡Sí, onii-sama! ―Asintió con la cabeza y fue por su abrigo para salir.

― ¿No crees que es peligroso dejar salir a nuestra hermana a esta hora?

―Lo dudo ―Simplemente dejó que sus familiares especularan preocupados, él sabía que estaría bien.

Hacía mucho frío. Eso fue lo que pensó al poner un pie fuera de la morada. Caminaba por las desoladas calles que eran alumbradas por faroles redondos y blancos. Las marcas de la suela de las botas quedaban impresas en la blancuzca nieve que caía lentamente esa noche. Ella no paraba de temblar y castañear los dientes. Kougyoku se frotaba los brazos en busca de calor, se acomodó el cuello de su abrigo para que le llegara hasta la nariz. Sostenía con una mano una pequeña bolsa marrón claro con un pequeño moño rojo en un lado. De algún modo se sentía inquieta en esa fiesta, cómo si algo le molestara.

―Quizá solo estoy ansiosa por entregarle el regalo ―Miró el obsequio― además ir a su casa… ¡No! Mejor doy la vuelta. M-Mañana iré ―pensó a punto de girar sobre sus pasos.

― ¿Kougyoku?

― ¡Aladdín!

El joven usaba un abrigo beige con una capucha la cual bajó apenas la vio. Su trenza azul brillante quedó apoyada sobre su hombro y se desplegó casi llegando al suelo. Tenía las manos resguardadas en sus bolsillos para no acabar congeladas, a pesar de estar usando guantes negros. Avanzó hasta quedar frente a ella. Era una casualidad o tal vez era el destino que sus caminos se cruzaran de ese modo. Se suponía que no se verían hasta mañana en la mañana, pero la muchacha no pudo aguantar la espera.

― ¿Qué haces tan tarde? ―Él se acercó para acariciar su cabeza.

―Solo tomar aire… Yo también me pregunto qué haces.

―Pasear, así mato el tiempo ―contestó con una sonrisa.

― ¿No celebras con nadie las fiestas?

―No. Creo que me acostumbré a estar solo en esta época del año ―respondió algo incómodo.

Aladdín perdió a sus padres cuando nació junto a todos los que eran amigos de sus progenitores. Un terrible accidente arrasó con todo y él fue el único que quedó vivo. Su abuelo lo mantenía, le enviaba al colegio y se aseguraba que tuviera comida en la mesa. Sin embargo, David Jehoahaz Abraham no le daba importancia a la familia y no vio cara a cara a su nieto desde que él pequeño cumplió diez años. En aquel entonces, Aladdín tuvo una pequeña complicación con su salud que le obligó a internarse en el hospital y, claramente se necesitaba la presencia de un adulto a cargo. ¿Qué hacía ese hombre en las vísperas? Aladdín no lo sabía. Siempre llamaba a su abuelo, le dejaba un mensaje de feliz navidad junto con algún regalo a la secretaria del hombre. Aunque este le ignorase seguía siendo familia y para el hijo de Salomón y Sheba era lo más importante. Cuando Kougyoku habló con él acerca de sus planes para navidad, él respondió:

 _―Nada en especial ―Y sonrió como siempre lo hacía― ¿Y tú?_

 _Debido a que estaban en pleno receso en la escuela su mente estaba en otro palo y no tuvo en cuenta el pasado del chico que solo ella conocía._

 _―Festejar con mis hermanos ―Ella se mostró muy entusiasmada por aquella junta que se celebraba anualmente, normalmente no tenía oportunidad de estar con sus familiares todos juntos― ¡Hakuei-san y Hakuryuu-chan trabajarán en la comida! Seguramente Koumei-niisama se quedará dormido antes de empezar a cenar, Kouha-niisama seguro se emborrachará y Kouen-niisama se enfadará con él por hacer escándalo. ¡Será muy divertido!_

Siquiera imaginó lo solo que se debía sentir hasta que se lo encontró ese momento. Se consideró una completa idiota, era su novia y llevaban un buen tiempo saliendo y cómo se le pasó tal detalle. Al parecer su subconsciente la torturó durante la toda la velada lo que llevó a este preciso instante.

―Lo siento ―Bajó la cabeza.

― ¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? ―Aladdín dudoso por el motivo del pesar de su chica acarició su rostro con el pulgar.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, le dio una mirada a la bolsa y tomó una decisión.

― ¡TOMA! ―exclamó Kougyoku extendiendo los brazos que sostenían temblorosos la pequeña bolsa―. E-Es un p-poco t-temprano ―tartamudeó― e-espero que s-sea de tu agrado, e-estas cosas no se me dan bien. Tuve que pedirle a Hakuei-san que me diera una mano.

― ¿Para mí? ―Aladdín se señaló algo sorprendido.

― ¿Qué no quedó claro? O será que no lo quieres ―bufó abrazando el regalo como si fuera a quedárselo.

― ¡No! ¡No es eso! ―Negó la cabeza varias veces― ¡Dámelo! ―Se lo arrebató de las manos y ella solo jugueteó con sus dedos mientras él sacaba el obsequio de la bolsa― esto es…

El otro estaba asombrado de ver una bufanda roja de lana, la levantó con sus manos observándola fijamente.

― ¿Por qué tantos nudos? ―Ladeó la cabeza para un lado.

― ¡T-Te dije que no se me da bien tejer! ―gritó avergonzada, temía que odiara su regalo― si no te compro algo más ―murmuró apenada.

El muchacho no dijo nada, simplemente la enrolló en su cuello y esbozó una tierna sonrisa que luego se vio ocultada por la lana roja.

―No ―Cerró los ojos― es perfecto, gracias Kougyoku.

La expresión de Aladdín le hizo sonrojarse inmediatamente. Estaba sonriendo jovialmente con un tierno brillo en sus orbes cobalto, las mejillas y su nariz estaban rojas por pasar tanto tiempo fuera. El corazón parecía que le iba a salir del pecho, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando él extendió su mano con una pequeña bolsita de tela verde jade.

―Yo te compré algo, no es tan valioso como lo que me entregaste, pero espero que te agrade ―habló admirando el trabajo de su novia en la bufanda.

Ella colocó el objeto entre sus manos hasta que se atrevió a abrirlo.

―Esto es…

Contempló con asombro el pequeño anillo plateado brillante y nítido, en la misma se hallaba una flor, en el centro tenía incrustada una diminuta gema rosado intenso. Kougyoku se emocionó tanto que no pudo evitar abrazarlo con fuerza. Luego de romper el contacto Aladdín tomó su mano suavemente y colocó él mismo la joya en su dedo anular. La muchacha estaba más nerviosa que nunca, sentía como si él le hubiera pedido matrimonio y ese anillo era símbolo de esa unión. Tal vez ese escenario que idealizaba en su mente no era verdad, puesto a que eran menores de edad. Sin embargo, de una forma u otra el corazón le latía tan fuerte que cualquiera podría oírlo. La relación que mantenían probablemente en un futuro cercano los llevaría a aquello y hasta entonces ella esperaría con ansias. Con una sonrisa orgullosa clavó su mirada en su mano.

―Por lo que veo te gustó ―comentó el de orbes cobalto.

― ¡Sí! ―Le dio un vistazo a la hora en su celular― ya casi es medianoche.

Ambos tomaron asiento en una escalinata de piedra gris a esperar la gran hora. Kougyoku estaba muy inquieta y emocionada, movía sus pies de un lado al otro impacientemente. En un intento de calmarse cerró sus ojos y respiró hondo sintiendo el aire fresco acariciar su rostro. Unos minutos después comenzaron a oírse campanadas que indicaban las doce y fuegos artificiales, como en cualquier otra importante festividad. Ni siquiera llegó a mirar a su acompañante cuando sintió algo suave presionando sus labios. El muchacho sostuvo sus antebrazos hasta que rompieron el contacto.

―Feliz navidad Kougyoku.

― ¡Feliz navidad! ―Sonrió de oreja a oreja, acto siguiente, lo jaló comenzando a caminar a un rumbo que el otro desconocía.

― ¿A dónde vamos?

― ¡A mi casa con todos! Has estado afuera mucho tiempo y un chocolate caliente no te vendría mal ―Le guiñó un ojo.

― ¡Suena genial! ―exclamó rodeando un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia mientras platicaban de cosas totalmente triviales.

Ya en la residencia de la familia Ren, evadiendo a la escandalosa familia, ella le dejó pasar a su habitación en lo que buscaba las bebidas.

― ¡Kougyoku! ―Entró Kouha provocándole un susto― ¡Feliz navidad! ―Alzaba el vaso que había usado para brindar.

―K-Kouha-oniisama ―tartamudeó tratando de apartarse de su ebrio hermano.

―Lamentamos esta conducta de nuestro hermano ―dijo Koumei apartándolo.

―N-No importa.

Kougyoku saludó a sus queridos hermanos como era de esperarse, luego Kouen se atrevió a preguntar:

― ¿Te sientes mejor?

Ella asintió feliz en el umbral del pasillo que dirigía a su cuarto. Abrió la puerta donde Aladdín le esperaba sentado en su cama con una gran sonrisa de un pequeño niño. Ella le tendió una taza que él sopló antes de darle un sorbo. Aún en la comodidad y calidez de un hogar conservaba la punta de la nariz y las mejillas muy coloradas y eso solo le pareció más adorable a su novia.

―Aún hay algo que no entiendo ―habló Aladdín― ¿por qué te fuiste de tu casa si estaban en medio de una celebración?

―Bueno ―Se detuvo para pensar― había algo que me faltaba en este día y fui a buscarlo.

― ¿En serio? ―Le miró confundido― ¿Y lo encontraste?

Ella sonrió como una idiota a su parecer, se balanceó para recostarse en su hombro y le contestó:

― ¡Sí! Ya lo encontré.

― ¡Me alegro! ―Le dio unas palmadas en la cabeza.

Kougyoku increíblemente feliz se lanzó a sus brazos y ambos quedaron recostados en el lecho de la joven que era bastante estrecho. Lo estrujó como si fuera un peluche y él solo pudo reír ante aquello. Pasaron el resto del tiempo platicando, cada tanto él acariciaba el rostro de su amada causándole algo de vergüenza. Ambos se quedaron dormidos con el paso de las horas y los familiares de la chica se vieron muy felices de verla pasando esta época del año con alguien que quiere mucho. Por otra parte, el corazón de Aladdín palpitaba con más vida. Era la primera vez que no estaba solo y podía recibir el cariño de otra persona y murmurios de afecto. Simplemente era perfecto e inigualable, Kougyoku se aseguraría que siguiera así.

* * *

 **N/A**

 **Holaaaaa \\(^-^)/**

 **Espero que les guste este oneshot de navidad (°v°)/ simplemente la idea nació escuchando Holy Night de Toradora gafkegifegufei amo esa canción y créditos al título para mi gran amiga Argen que siempre está ahí para fangirlear por el alakou o cuando estoy deprimida. Siempre se le ocurren títulos súper fácil XD y como le cuento sobre todos los fics que invento, ella acaba por nombrarlos antes que yo pueda pensar uno (lo que se me da fatal por cierto). La portada la dibujé yo con el programa que amo con el cora (Paint Tool Sai gracias, gracias por existir). Ese dibujo fue para participar en un concurso de navidad de una comunidad de magi en amino. ¡No saben lo que me costó dibujarlo! Me costó más eso que pintarlo XDDDDDD  
**

 **Mejor subo esto antes de que se me corte el internet denuevo ¬¬ además mañana tengo un día ocupado y para cuando me quiero acordar será 25 y ya no me aguanto las ganas de subirloooo 7v7**

 **Con esto me despido, feliz navidad y próspero año nuevo ^-^ les deseo la mejor de las suertes y gracias por leer!**

 **Noami-chan**


End file.
